Dragon Bolt
Dragon Bolt is the main villain of The Puppet Show, he bents on ruling the world with his army, he is the leader of his own army, best friend of scarox, friend of aquagon, partner with breez, and escort of Witch Doctor. Appearance Personality His personality can be described as being similar to Pixie Goblin, he can be menacing yet humorous at the same time. He can get along with his friends, coworkers, and minions pretty well, even considering them all family, despite his evil ways and intentions, he still has a heart, one example of this can be seen within The Puppet Games where The Serpent Spirits try to tell and convince him and Scarox to finish off Pixie Goblin and Boom Tails, when this opportunity arose he declines and lets them go, even agreeing to team up with him once more go and escape out of The Puppet Dome to fight The Serpent Spirits and go home. Despite all this he said that he will and go defeat Pixie Goblin and Boom Tails on his own one day. He is also quite intelligent in terms of plans and knows when the time is right to attack, even in rush full situations. All the bonds of knowing his army and his enemy's which include his nemesis makes him a welcoming person when asked to join his side and does not mind others at all unless the other person takes even more drastic measures then he expects them to pull. He also has quite a sense of humor as he can be hilarious in moment in the show even when in a middle of an attack of his. Because of all of these traits this makes him one of the most popular and perfect Puppet Show characters ever. History Past Not much is known about his past except it has been confirmed by the Creators that he and Scarox met each other and became best friends at the Academy, where Brains would go and train to control Robotic Suits. He eventually met Aquagon as well becoming their close friend in the process. After some time he and Breez would end up becoming business partners of sorts and would eventually go with Scarox to the planet Earth to conquer it, with Aquagon mentioning he and Breez would make it later in time for the Robot Factory. The Invasion In his debut episode (insert name here) he and Scarox crawled out of their pods and went up to the Puppet House where he and Scarox would enter Doc Ock's Lab and steal his Robotic Suits he had in there. After gaining bodies, he and Scarox were confronted by Pixie Goblin and Boom Tails, after they were beaten they realized they had a new threat in their hands now. Trying to get back Doc Ock's Robotic Suits back they followed them to the former location known as The Greenlands. Building The Robot Factory Dragon Bolt and Scarox met up with Breez and her army, along with Aquagon to build a Robot Factory in the middle of The Greenlands. By the time Pixie Goblin and Boom Tails made it to The Greenlands, the Robot Factory was already built and making new minions for Dragon Bolt using Organic and Inorganic Materials. Pixie Goblin and Boom Tails met up with the fiend and tried to stop his Robot Factory, Dragon Bolt along with his newly built army fought back, but to no avail, as Pixie Goblin and Boom Tails have been beaten again, even worse now with his new Army and Generals by his side. When all hope was lost Pixie Goblin and Boom Tails figured out a way to defeat and his army, by destroying the Core and Generator of the Robot Factory. After finding it and destroying the Core of the Robot Factory, Pixie Goblin and Boom Tails ran away and flew off while carrying Pixie Goblin, knowing that the place would explode with The Dragon Bolt Army inside as well. However this would not help out much, as Dragon Bolt has just gotten done building the last of his minions and the Generator exploding would make the once luscious green heaven known as The Greenlands into the dark, apititmy and emptiness known as The Darklands. After realizing they failed to get the Robot Suits back from Doc Ock and turning the most gorgeous place on Earth into a apitimying wasteland. They realized that not everything was going to be fine. After the Robot Factory exploded it is unknown what has happened to Dragon Bolt and his Army as they didn't show any sign of life after the explosion that happened in The Greenlands and with them being inside the factory where it first happened as well, also given the fact was that with a location they were in. It was likely they were defeated once and for all from all these reasons. Return And Revenge Despite all that happened in their last appearence, they returned alive and well with even Pixie Goblin and Boom Tails and the others asking how they survived the explosion on The Greenlands. With him and his army coming back for revenge, Dragon Bolt declared Pixie Goblin his greatest enemy like before. He comes back a few more times to do attacks, but The Puppet Characters prevail against them. After all these attacks and with no signs of true victories on their ways, Dragon Bolt began seeking greater powers eventually discovers about the legend of a great being, concealed and trapped underground, with the only way being released is with going to each tomb and finding a piece of a tabloid as well. This being was known as The Great Pillow. Hunt For The Tabloids And Releasing Of The Serpent Spirits After discovering the legend of The Great Pillow and what powers it holds within. Dragon Bolt went off on a journey from The Darklands and went off to find the first tomb. From there he met one of the Serpent Spirits who were also told were great powers. Dragon Bolt decided to keep each one adding them to a part of his Army and keeping the piece of the Tabloid that was held inside there tombs as well. After doing an individual attack with each member on the Puppet Show Characters, Dragon Bolt eventually told all Five to go there own separate ways to and can even team up on occasion as well if they want to, they agreed and with that Dragon Bolt had found all five Tabloids to summon the great pillow, after the tabloids described which location to go and summon it too, Dragon Bolt realized the location is describing is in the living room of the Puppet Show House, more specifically near the left of the couch area. And with that Dragon Bolt and his Men went off to begin their biggest attack yet, but not before getting one more General to join The Dragon Bolt Army. The Summoning Of The Great Pillow And Eventual Defeat When the day came Dragon Bolt started coming to the Puppet House anonymously, when the Characters began noticing something slowly coming into the sky and into the house during the biggest Puppet Club Meeting as well, everyone began to get worried with Pixie Goblin, Boom Tails, Toon Zelda, and Pikachu being the ones to confront it. After Pixie Goblin and Boom Tails' declared Chick-Fil-A Cow and Bullet Bill leaders of the Puppet Show Army sending them to another room to get prepared, they waited until the ship landed. When it did Dragon Bolt and Scarox arose from it, with Dragon Bolt talking to somebody describing Pixie Goblin and Boom Tails as the ones ruining his plans. When the person comes out hearing his description he then looks at all four of the Main Characters and calls them a pathetic waste of his time insulting them in the process, the person then reveals himself to be Witch Doctor, who is now the Dragon Bolt Army's 5th and Final General. After all the introductions, Dragon Bolt then calls upon his whole army, involving the rest of the Generals come out and attack while the 3 Generals stay and fight the Main Characters, Breez, Aquagon, and rest of the Army went out to the other room and fought against Chick-Fil-Cow, Bullet Bill, and the rest of the Puppet Show Characters. While a whole war was going on Dragon Bolt then went on to go to the summoning location of The Great Pillow, combining the Tabloids together, shining it under a light and saying the words on the Tabloid, finally completing the summoning in the process. After all The Puppet Show Army heard what was happening and The Dragon Bolt Army realized they had finally won and gained victory both Army's went to the living room and saw the summoning of The Great Pillow, Dragon Bolt then starts laughing manically knowing that he has finally won, then gets confronted by Pixie Goblin who tells him what has he done, and that The Great Pillow is a beast that will consume everything, even Dragon Bolt and his own Army. Dragon Bolt doesn't notice or care about the info Pixie Goblin told him and said to him that he and his Army should be the ones winning and ruling the world, not Pixie Goblin and the others. When Dragon Bolt looks at the giant hole and cracks forming around the floor and realizes how ginormous and gargantuan the Beast really is, he begins to freak out and tries to run and fly away but Pixie Goblin grabs him by the neck and makes him stay to see what he has done, Dragon Bolt starts yelling and babbling at him like a mad man to let him go and telling him that the Beast is underneath them. After being held against the neck and forced to stay at his summoning location, The Great Pillow rises and stares down at Pixie Goblin and Dragon Bolt who is terrified of the beast himself realizing hes about to be eaten alive. After The Great Pillow screeches and roars at them, it lunges and opens its jaws wide opened at them, eating Pixie Goblin and Dragon Bolt alive in the process, after his Army Realized what has happened with their Leader being eaten and with Boom Tails, Toon Zelda, Pikachu, and The Puppet Show Army also realizing and seeing what has happened to their Friend being eaten alive as well, everybody begins to run and scream, even Dragon Bolt's Army Themselves. After a temporary team up with The Dragon Bolt Army, witnessing the new team help out in the process, The Giants Team, They all had discovered the weakness on The Great Pillow's forehead and everybody had teamed up and tied it up in one place making (Insert Characters Name That Defeated It) finishing off The Great Pillow once and for all. After its defeat all of Dragon Bolt's Army and his Generals left and retreated, making Dragon Bolt's fate unknown after he got eaten alive, so much so, not even Pixie Goblin, Boom Tails, and the other Puppet Show Characters question his fate. Possibly finishing off his reign of terror once and for all. Relationships Trivia